


The Uses of Dragon Parts

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butt Plugs, Food Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Damn you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and damn the dragon you rode in on.  If you think I'm going to rush back to you and beg for release you've underestimated me.  I am going to eat <i>ice-cream</i> and <i>completely</i> forget about you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uses of Dragon Parts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wankfest, with the prompts Gellert Grindelwald, in Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour, with a dragon tooth.

Gellert Grindelwald was fuming. Oh, Albus Dumbledore thought he was smart. "I'll find the uses of dragon's blood," Gellert muttered to himself in a high-pitched voice. "Because I'm Albus Dumbledore and I'm smarter than you. That's why you can go into Diagon Alley and get supplies because that's all you're good for, Gellert. And while you're there, spend the entire day in excruciating sexual frustration because it amuses me so."

He felt marginally better at the wide-eyed fear on the apothecary assistant's face – obviously he looked close to snapping - but then he had to move again which just reminded him of the object lodged securely in his arse. His cock twitched in response and he walked gingerly back into Diagon Alley.

"Damn you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and damn the dragon you rode in on. If you think I'm going to rush back to you and beg for release you've underestimated me. I am going to eat _ice-cream_ and _completely_ forget about you."

Gellert ordered a dish of raspberry ice-cream from Florean Fortescue the younger and sat in a corner of the new parlour. He tried to think of anything _but_ Albus Dumbledore but he was fighting a losing battle. Even the bright red ice-cream reminded him of Albus, even though the colour was not really anything like his hair.

The worst part was that Albus would say this was his own fault. He was the one that asked the stupid question.

"Don't you want to find out what the rest of the dragon parts do?" he'd asked. He ran his fingers over a piece of hide, then touched all the neat vials and moved a couple of bits of bone around. Albus must have known he was trying to be annoying but glared all the same.

"I think finding out what the blood does is enough to be getting on with, don't you? After all, it has yet to be done, despite the fact wizards have been attempting to figure it out since the time of the Founders."

Gellert picked up a dragon fang. It was one of the small ones, curved and sharp and about the length of his hand, from fingertip to wrist. "This must be good for something. Besides eating people."

An amused glimmer lit Albus' eyes and he took the item from Gellert's hands. "I can think of something it would be good for."

Then Albus was on his knees, a crooked smile playing across his lips as he parted Gellert's robes and took the still flaccid cock in his mouth.

Gellert's cock was lenghtening in Albus' mouth and he threaded his fingers through the ginger hair. "I, uh, think this is what _you're_ good for, Albus."

Albus gave a small nibble at that comment and Gellert groped for the work bench behind him, needing it to stay upright.

A wave of magic rippled through the room and Gellert immediately knew what the wandless, wordless spell was. The lubrication practically dripped from his arse, and the display of power brought his cock to full hardness, forcing Albus to release him and take a breath. But Gellert was disappointed since Albus didn't go back to his cock. Instead he reached for the tooth in Gellert's hand.

"It has its uses," Albus said and he placed the tooth at Gellert's entrance and drew it in circles around the puckered hole.

"Um, Albus? That thing's sharp."

Another wave of magic and Albus smiled. "Now it's not." Gellert groaned as the magic shimmered around them. Albus was the most powerful wizard he'd ever met and he couldn't deny that it aroused him in a way he'd not experienced before.

The blunted tip of the tooth pressed inside him and withdrew before invading again. Albus did it in increments, every stroke in going further, inch by inch until finally the root at the base of the tooth stopped it going further. A bend in the tooth kept it pressed up against _that_ spot and just clenching his muscles sent shocks of pleasure shooting through Gellert's body. Since Albus wasn't doing anything he reached for his own cock.

"No."

"What?"

"I need some things from the apothecary. I've made a list. You'll go, won't you?"

Gellert felt his eyes narrowing. "And this?" he asked, motioning to his erection.

"When you get back." The tongue circling the tip of his penis was a promise.

And that was when he'd agreed to walk around Diagon Alley with a dragon's tooth seated firmly in his anus. He stabbed at the ice-cream again wishing he could do something about the erection that had gone from tumescent to painfully erect as the memory had played through his mind.

But why couldn't he do something about it?

He looked around the ice-cream parlour. A couple of witches had seated children on the outside tables, but in the middle of a sunny day the inside was largely empty. A couple made cow eyes at each other on the other side of the room under the angry eye of their chaperone. Florean the elder was in the back room, and he'd just called Florean the younger for help. And he was there, sitting in a dark corner and quietly casting a disillusionment charm over himself.

He used his wand to carefully slice a hole in the pocket of his robe and slid his hand through to grasp his penis. Even that was almost enough to wrench a moan from his throat. He bit his lip and focused on the sensations coursing through him. After a couple of strokes he realised he needed some lubrication and wondered if licking his hand was going to be too obvious, even under a disillusionment charm. Then he spotted the ice-cream and grinned.

Five seconds later both hand and cock were covered with the sticky melted remnants of his raspberry scoops. Florean's ice-cream was charmed to stay cold, even as it melted, and Gellert shivered at the icy contrast to his heated skin. The cold did nothing to discourage his aching cock, though. He took a firm grasp and began to stroke the column of flesh.

It only took a couple of tugs to leave him gasping. The fullness in his arse coupled with a firm grip was almost enough to send him over and he wrapped his fingers tightly around the base willing the orgasm away. He'd been waiting a long time for this. He wasn't going to rush it.

When he felt he had control again he pressed just his finger tips to the flesh, brushing them lightly through the ice-cream, followed by fingernails slightly scraping, sending shivers through his body. How he wished he could do something about the dragon fang; he tried rocking his hips, but it wasn't quite the movement he wanted. Getting what he wanted would take magic more complex than he was able to produce in his current state.

Then it started pulsing, in exactly the way he wished. Gellert wondered for a moment if he'd done some uncontrolled magic, like a small child getting the apple he wished for. But the eyes on him penetrated the fog of lust in his mind and he looked up into the blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore looking straight through his disillusionment charm. Gellert wondered for a moment if he could see through the robes as well, but told himself it was only the movement of his arm that was giving him away. Albus was too damned observant for his own good.

Gellert kept his eyes locked with Albus and exaggerated the movement of his arm. He felt rebellious. Defiant. Let Albus click his tongue and look disapproving. This was entirely his fault. Albus walked through the parlour until he stood next to the bench Gellert sat on, blocking the view of anyone else who might look in their direction.

Albus raised an eyebrow and Gellert took that as a challenge. He drew his hand from his pocket and parted his robes, then took his cock in hand again. Gellert grinned as Albus was the first to break their gaze. He knew that Albus was too mesmerised by what he was doing; it felt good to be the one in control for once, the one deciding what would happen.

Then the fang began to move again and he realised that Albus had never really lost control. The show was for him, after all.

"Do you want to come?" The words were a low murmur, just loud enough for Gellert's ears. He nodded eagerly, ready to end the torture. "I think you'll have to move your hand a bit faster then."

Gellert shifted on the bench so that he could lean back, giving his arm more space. He stopped teasing and moved in the familiar patterns that he had established when he'd first discovered how much fun it was to do what his nanny told him was wrong and dirty. His head dropped back, but Albus' sharp words brought him back and his eyes fixed on the other man's again.

As he watched Albus parted his robes and took his own cock in his hand. Gellert slowed, waiting for Albus to catch up.

"Don't stop," Albus said and his voice was hoarse with lust. Gellert was glad for the command because the fang pulsed against _that_ spot with every stroke and he didn't know how long he could keep ignoring the pressure building in his balls. Albus' eyes left his own and just knowing he was watching and they were both masturbating in Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour with only his own disillusionment charm protecting them from sight was almost enough to send him over the edge. He felt his magic falter as the orgasm grew closer and Albus immediately strengthened the charm. Wandless. Wordless. Pure power pushing all eyes from them and it was the ripple of magic that finally drew his balls up and sent ecstasy ripping through him, forcing his eyes closed as his seed spurted over his hand. As his hand slowed so too did the fang and Gellert sighed with relief as it finally stilled.

He opened his eyes to see Albus furiously tugging at his own cock. Gellert caught Albus' eyes and lifted his hand, licking a mix of semen and raspberry ice-cream from his fingers. This seemed to be enough for Albus. His hips trust forward as cum spurted out, hitting Gellert's robes once, twice, before finally leaving spots on the floor. His lips formed a long string of words, though no sound came out.

"Silencing charm?" he asked when Albus finally opened his eyes.

Albus nodded then pointed a wand at himself. "You know how vocal I get," he said after his voice came back. "Is that raspberry ice-cream?" Gellert nodded. "I've always been partial to the lemon drop flavour, but I'd like to try the raspberry. Should we go back to my place?"

Gellert felt his cock give a twinge of interest at the idea of Albus licking him clean, and the fang pulsed again in sympathy. "You could take this fang out."

"All in good time, dear Gellert. Shall we?"

They Apparated directly back to Godric's Hollow, leaving only a dish of melted ice-cream and some drops of semen behind them.


End file.
